


Thinking

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Grief/Mourning, Morgan and Nick mention, Other, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: How Glenn lives.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thinking

Glenn didn't need to think. He didn't need to think to play the songs he played. His fingers moved up the neck of the guitar in a simple motion and it didn't take much thought to get there. It was instinct, he knew how to play his Christmas songs. He knew what he was doing. He didn't need to think to get his way out of something, playing a person like a fiddle was easy when you jumped through a lie of a hoop and got through it easily. And Glenn didn't need to think to get over Morgan's death.

Glenn didn't need to think to get over it. He closed up her art studio, he went back on tour, going where he didn't need to think. And when he came home to his son they'd smoke together and he'd ask how middle school was going and they wouldn't think. Because Glenn Close didn't need to think to get over his wife's death. He got back into action and lived in it. Being freed in the way music sounded, in the way it felt to go around and see his fans at malls. 

Glenn didn't need to think about it, he didn't need to talk about it, and he didn't need to see his son. 

Because despite how the years have changed, he still looked like her, and would poke at the wrong spots and brush it off as if it wasn't a big deal when Glenn retreated. But he didn't want to think about it. He didn't need to think.


End file.
